


Imagining The World of Tomorrow, Today

by oper_1895



Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Dehumanization, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pervertable: Tony's Undersuit, Technophilia, forced fake orgasm, sex bot fantasy, vocabulary control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: Where Tony just wants to be used in a cheap motel, Steve runs up against a limit, and Bucky’s solutions bring unexpected benefits. Ultimately, everybody wins.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Being (Consentingly, Happily, Sexily) Mean to Tony [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941472
Comments: 31
Kudos: 84
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	1. Technophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be for the Cheap Motel STB Bing square but it... went off the rails. Ultimately this chapter is going to fill Technophilia. Chapter two (in editing now!) is going to fill Cheap Motel, and then future chapters (or related works, haven't decided structure yet) are going to cover Begging, Mechanic's Garage and Fur. 
> 
> Thanks to Inktastic1711 for beta!

"So," Tony snagged a cookie from the kitchen table then leaned back in his chair, "negotiation time. Let's negotiate. Where are we all at on the cheap motel fantasy?"

Steve sighed, “I like the idea, I really do. And I know it’s play, but I’m just not comfortable treating you badly in the sex worker role play.”

“You treat me terribly all the time!” Tony protested, laughing. "Last week you literally spat in my face and called me a waste of oxygen."

“But that’s because it’s you and you're ours!" Steve argued. "I couldn't do that with just anyone. And a sex worker would be just trying to do their job, I can’t… take advantage.”

Tony couldn’t hold back a fond smile at that. "We could do in-character negotiations?"

"But there's already a power dynamic, especially if you wanna go with the 'cheap fuck' scenario. The negotiations wouldn’t be starting from equal footing."

“Okay,” Bucky broke in, and Tony looked at him hopefully. Tony didn't begrudge Steve his limits, but if they got too far into the theoretical ethics of this fantasy no one was going to get their cheap fuck. And Tony really wanted to be someone’s cheap fuck. “What if he wasn’t a sex worker. What if he was an… amenity.”

Steve cocked his head consideringly, “What do you mean?”

“You know, like a hair dryer or towels, except it’s the future now so it’s there’s also a sex robot. But cheap because it’s a cheap motel. So it can’t serve you tea or give you a massage or do the fancy shit, but it’ll try to give you a good night.”

Tony blinked, thrown a little from the leap into cyberpunk. They did keep surprising him.

Bucky must have caught his look because he grinned at Tony, “Hey, sci-fi told me there’d be all sorts of robot butlers and shit in the future.”

“And flying cars,” Steve pointed out. Tony rolled his eyes, amused despite himself.

“Yeah! And flying cars! And apparently you can’t give me a flying car so you’re gonna give me a cheap-ass sex android.”

Bucky was grinning, half laughing which was a good look on him. Tony exchanged a knowing glance with Steve, then propped his chin up on his hand to properly appreciate the way Bucky’s eyes crinkled. Which meant that he was already watching when Bucky's eyes changed and his gaze went from playful to hot. The laughter died, and there was a pause where they all stared at each other, the air feeling charged with potential.

"You want me to be your sex bot, Barnes?" Tony purred, shifting to lean slightly into Bucky's space.

"Yeah," Bucky said, slowly, like the initial suggestion had just been a logistical solution and he was only now realizing it's actual potential. "Yeah, I do."

"And what are you gonna do with this sex bot?"

Bucky turned to face Tony, predatory now "I'm gonna _use_ it. It's gonna be cheap, not much functionality, but doesn't matter when you just want a fuck. And hey, maybe it'll get a little broken, they'll sell it off cheap. Can take it into the garage and get some repairs, maybe give it some upgrades. You know how I like to tinker."

Tony shivered at the thought of being used hard, of being _tinkered_ with.

"Alright," Steve interrupted, cheeks flushed but looking determined. "New plan. Beginning negotiations for sex bot fantasy."

Tony grinned. "Alright. Let's talk."


	2. Cheap Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the day itself! Note the updated tags. There's also the tiniest reference to daddy kink.

Tony could hear them at the door, fumbling and loud. He quickly moved to the cheap motel room's small closet. He'd removed the shelf above the rail, he needed the space above the rail for his head and could use the extra half inch of height under his feet. Taking a quick steadying breath Tony rose up on his toes, groaning slightly as the movement forced him to clench down on the butt plug, and carefully clamped one of the hangers to his nipples. He hissed as it bit into his skin. This was gonna be so good. He heard the key slide into the door, and he quickly tugged the closet door mostly shut and slipped the cheap stretchy silicone 'handcuffs' around his wrists behind his back.

He was just in position when the door opened, letting in the sounds of breathless laughter.

"Well this place is a dump," Bucky said, there was a rustle of plastic and a thump. Tony could picture the drug store bag tossed onto the cheap couch. Bucky was right, Tony knew what they were seeing - the garish, too stiff carpet, the weird plasticy texture of the bedspread. A couch that had seen much better days and walls that used to be white. 

"Yeah, well, it's got a bed, I've got you. That's all I need."

"Yeah it is," Bucky purred and Tony couldn't tell what was going on, but he could make a pretty solid guess from the increasingly heavy breathing.

He was beginning to wish he'd set himself closer to the wall, though. He was starting to waver on his toes, each correction in his balance resulting in a tug, a bite, and a clench that made him even more aware of the plug. Which just made him want to squirm on it harder. Which threw off his balance. And that started the cycle again. 

Eventually he must have made some noise in his shuffling attempts to minimize pain, because the other room went silent. Then Tony was blinking in the sudden light as the closet door was jerked open. 

He knew what he looked like. He'd cut down one of the spare undersuits he wore under the armor. It was still technically one piece, but he'd cut out some strategic holes in the skintight fabric to create something reminiscent of a crop top with panties and leaving garter-like strips connected to his 'stockings'. A slice on either side of the arc reactor and another down the back of the panties gave access to the important areas. It was a look, he knew. It worked well for the role he was playing here. He was starting to regret agreeing to Steve’s suggestion to leave his cock covered though.

He looked up at Steve and Bucky, who were looking impressively rumpled. And Bucky grinned, hot and fierce and pleased. Tony felt a wave of arousal roll through him from the look, from satisfaction of being something Bucky wanted. 

"Hey look Stevie, this room comes with a sexbot!" Bucky called over his shoulder. 

Steve stepped up behind Bucky, hooking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder and they watched as Tony's balance wobbled.

“Nice.” Steve hummed, turning his head to drag his teeth down Bucky’s neck. Tony shivered, his imagination helpfully reminding him how that felt, as Bucky hissed in a breath. 

They made Tony watch a bit then, uncomfortable and increasingly frustrated in his own arousal as Steve slowly and deliberately hit every one of Bucky’s buttons. Steve held Tony’s eyes as he dragged one hand up Bucky’s torso, pulling his t-shirt up as he went, drawing out a little whimper fro Bucky as Steve scraped his fingernails over Bucky’s nipple. Tony watched, his own nipples throbbing as Steve lingered there, deliberately teasing both Bucky and Tony, before Steve slipped his other hand down Bucky’s pants, and really started drawing those whimpers out.

And Tony couldn’t do anything. Couldn't say anything. They’d set rules. No action or movement unless specifically ordered, no speaking unless spoken to and even then he had limited responses. No other sounds. And definitely no coming. 

The sounds were the hardest bit. No whines or whimpers or groans. He was just here to be used, and his reactions didn’t matter. But the hard bits were the best bits. So Tony wobbled under the pain of the hanger clamps, calves burning and legs trembling, and watched as Steve pulled Bucky tight against his chest, hips grinding subtly into Bucky as Bucky writhed against him. 

Eventually they took pity on him, and Bucky reached in with one big hand to lift the hanger off the rail. Tony bit his lip as he tried to move with the hanger, but the rail was too high. He opened his mouth in a soundless gasp as the clamps slipped to the delicate tips of his nipples, then slid off with agonizing slowness. Tony choked back his groan, curling in on himself helplessly at the wave of pain, hands twitching where they were still bound behind his back. But Bucky just hung the hanger back up, and grabbed Tony by the chin to pull him out of the closet. Tony went, stumbling and a little dazed.

"Alright, let’s take a look at you," Bucky murmured, turning Tony's face into the light. "Got a good face mold." He stepped back, and Tony shivered a bit as he dropped his hand down Tony's chest, toying with his burning nipples on his way down to his crotch. "Nice body too. What services can you offer?"

Tony hesitated. Steve had stayed to sort out the kind of limited vocabulary Tony could use after Bucky had left the negotiations and Steve hadn't left him with much, and he knew what the answer to any question had to be, "Yes, please Sir."

Bucky looked unimpressed, and Tony found himself flushing. "That's it?"

"Yes, please."

Steve laughed, "I don't think they spent the money on the vocab for this one, Buck."

"That's fair." He tapped Tony's lips with two metal fingers and Tony opened his mouth, sucking gently and grateful for the weight on his tongue. "It’s got other uses for its tongue."

Bucky let him suck for a bit. Tony let his eyes drift closed until Bucky pulled his fingers out, wiping them dry against Tony’s cheek

"So, this is your party Buck. Where do you wanna start?" Steve was leaning against the wall, arms crossed casually across his chest. 

"I still want you to fuck me," Bucky said, deliberate and considering.

Tony flushed, but he knew Steve would remember the triggered phrases they had planned out and as much as this was Bucky's show, he knew Steve would have figured out some consequences. "Harder," Tony moaned.

Bucky paused at the interruption, looked curiously at Tony. "Fuck," he tested.

"Harder." Tony's face felt hot.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "No context or anything for the programmed responses. They definitely didn't spend any extra money on this one."

"We're paying by the hour Buck, how much did you expect?" 

"Fair point." Bucky turned Tony around, slipped off the cuffs and tossed them on the counter before he started towards the bed, pulling Steve with him. "Hey, Bot. You can get us ready. Come here."

"Oh yes, thank you Sir," Tony recited dutifully. He didn't have a lot of shame, but these weirdly performative pornographic responses were humiliating. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

Tony felt his heart pick up, ready for something more than just fingers in his mouth. But Bucky just turned his attention back to Steve. Tony was standing at an awkward angle, just able to see them out of the corner of his eye as they moved to the bed. But he could definitely hear them, laughing and cursing as they tried to undress each other and be undressed at the same time. Then a pair of boxers landed on Tony's head, cutting off what little he could see and the giggling indicated it was definitely deliberate. 

"Grab the bag and get over here, Bot” Bucky ordered. “He's gonna fuck me, you’re gonna me ready."

"Harder," Tony muttered as Bucky sniggered. He didn’t have instructions to remove the boxers so left where they were peering around the edges to find the drug store bag then took his place where they indicated at the foot of the bed. Someone pulled the fabric off his head and Tony took a moment to enjoy the look of them. They'd gotten themselves naked, Bucky was spread over Steve, lazily trading kisses. Bucky’s splayed legs gave Tony enough space to work. 

Tony slicked one hand, ignoring his own arousal, and circled a finger lazily around Bucky's hole while he took Steve into his mouth, sucking gently. He paced himself by the familiar sounds of them as they moaned hotly into each other's mouths, trying not to rush Bucky while keeping Steve at a pleasurable tease. 

"Fuck it, I'm ready. Go now," Bucky demanded, breathless. Tony couldn’t tell if he was talking to him or Steve. 

But still, he had his orders. "Harder," Tony tried to moan around Steve's cock, but then Bucky was scrambling off Tony's fingers, and Steve got his leg under Tony and shoved him off the bed. Tony caught himself, but landed in an ungainly heap. “Good enough,” he heard Steve mutter above him, and they left him there, staring at the garish polyester bed-skirt and listening to the slick sounds of bodies moving against each other. 

"Harder," Tony whimpered, as Bucky swore with a groan that Tony knew meant Steve was doing something very good. The groan broke into a breathless laugh and Tony knew they had heard him.

"Come on," Bucky said, breathless.

"Oh yes, thank you Sir," Tony groaned into the carpet, miserable and aroused and desperately trying to keep his hips from grinding his trapped cock into the carpet. But they were busy now, as distracted as they’d get. Maybe they wouldn’t notice him if he just tried to let off a little pressure. But they’d definitely notice if he came and it wasn’t like that would take long if he let himself get started. Tony let out a slow breath.

They were being intentionally vocal, Tony grumbled internally, feeling flushed as he clenched his fists against the carpet in an attempt to maintain control. They knew how much he liked their noises and they kept talking to make him pay attention. 

And Steve, damn him, knew all their planned phrases. “You’re so good,” Steve groaned at Bucky. 

“Tell me I’m naughty,” Tony muttered.

“Didn’t quite hear that!” Steve called.

“Tell me I’m naughty!” Tony said, voice breaking.

“Good boy,” Steve said, satisfied.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” And Tony could hear the desperation tinging his voice under the sound of their laughter. 

They came soon after, one after the other while Tony was still writhing in humiliation, and then he had a few moments of reprieve as they came down together. Tony let himself drift a little.

Then - "I wanna fuck the bot now," Bucky said.

"Harder," Tony said.

"Hey, Bot! You gonna be a good fuck?" Bucky was laughing, loose and lax after his first orgasm.

"Yes! Harder!" Tony moaned, at least this was true. He’d be the best fuck if someone would just fuck him.

"Now do I want it's face or ass?” Bucky pondered. “Maybe both?"

"I got a coin you can flip,” Steve replied, sounding sated. “Heads or tails."

There was a rustle of fabric, the creak of bedsprings "Tails it is. Get up, Bot, I'm gonna use you."

Tony barely got to his feet before Bucky’s strong hands grabbed his hips and dragged him up on the bed. Before he could get himself settled on his hands and knees on the mattress, the plug was removed, and he was promptly filled by Bucky's cock. It felt amazing. Tony wanted to moan, but he bit it back, his throat clicking as the sounds died in his throat. But then Steve was in front of him. He cocked his head, considering then slipped his fingers into Tony's mouth to drag it open. "Stay." 

The pleasure overwhelmed Tony until he was just heat and arousal and drool. With his mouth open it was harder to hold back the whines and whimpers as Bucky slowly drove him crazy, but with Steve staring at him he knew he had to.

Then Steve's hand clamped on his jaw, two fingers slipping inside as Steve held Tony’s head in place. "I think this is one of those early models,” Steve said to Bucky, not breaking eye contact with Tony “No real dick, so it doesn't have an orgasm protocol, but if you tell it when you're coming it'll do this thing that'll feel like an orgasm from your end."

"Oh yes, thank you Sir," Tony wailed, barely coherent around Steve's fingers, but grateful for some kind of vocal outlet as Bucky pushed him closer to the edge. Tony stared despairingly into Steve's eyes, flushing and hot. Fuck if the kick of arousal at that didn't almost push him over the edge. But that wasn’t permission to come. That was a reminder that he couldn't. This _bot_ couldn’t. He fought for control and Bucky's perfect cock pushed into him just like he liked it. It was so good, he felt the tears well up in his eyes. 

"Fuck, I'm coming."

"Harder," Tony gasped out, "oh yes, thank you Sir." Steve hadn't broken eye contact and Tony stared at him as he clenched down, spasming and shaking as Bucky ground into him, pressing into his prostate, desperately holding off a real orgasm all while faking one. It was a delicious painful mindfuck. And all the while Steve was staring at him, holding his jaw. Watching him.

As Bucky pulled out Steve dragged Tony out of the way with a casual sweep of the hand, then he reached out to pull Bucky onto his chest, petting his hair soothingly. Tony really tried not to squirm, glad to at least still be allowed on the bed. 

"How was it?" Steve asked, voice soft. 

There was a moment of silence, as Bucky considered the question. "It was tight enough. Hot. But it's weird it's so silent, you don't get any feedback. Not that much different than a fleshlight I suppose."

"We've got like 30 minutes on the rental. I'm gonna put this away then we can cuddle for a bit and get cleaned up." 

“Don’t forget the plug.”

“Ah, right.” Steve unceremoniously reinserted the plug, giving it a tap that had Tony’s toes curling before he grabbed Tony's hair and dragged him across the room to the closet. He was nice enough to put Tony closer to the wall, but he also kicked the shelf out of the way, forcing Tony up a bit higher onto his toes as he snapped on the hanger clamps back on. Then he just stepped over to the sink for a washcloth, leaving Tony there, silently suffering and still desperately aroused. 

He wavered on his toes, as he watched Steve carefully clean Bucky up. Tony’s hands were free, technically nothing was stopping him from soothing the burning bruising fire in his nipples or the ache of his hard cock trapped under the tight fabric. But Steve was still staring at him where he was now wrapped behind Bucky. And Tony knew that the point of this wasn't just for Tony to suffer, but for Tony to suffer by his own choice. 

So he stood there, tense and aroused, trying not to fuck himself on the plug, trying not to cry at the pain in his nipples, trying not to notice the burn in his calves. And he watched the two of them, loose-limbed and sated, curled up together in the bed. The contrast was blatant and intentional, and it made Tony burn. They were so horrible to him. They were _so good_ to him. 

"You think anyone will notice if we steal it?" Bucky murmured eventually.

"I'm pretty sure they'll notice if we steal it, but I'll call the desk, they have one of those things like you can just buy their stuff."

"They probably don't but we'll use Tony's card. I bet they’ll let us take it if we offer to pay enough they can get an upgrade as a replacement. There’s gotta be better things out there but this old thing's got charm."

\--

Tony released an arm from his blanket pile to accept the bottle of water from a grinning Bucky, accepting a kiss before Bucky disappeared back into the kitchen. Steve reached over from his spot on the couch to open Tony’s bottle, and Tony let him. The aftercare was as much for them as him. 

“You two are gonna have to clean the suit if you wanna do that again,” Tony said. 

“That’s fair,” Steve conceded. He and Bucky of them had been practically giggling when they’d decided to ‘sneak' Tony out of the play room. They’d wrapped him in sheets and then he’d been tossed over Bucky’s shoulder while Steve had ‘helpfully' steadied Tony with a hand over the plug as they slipped down the corridors of the Tower, giggling like teenagers. It involved way more jostling than the whole situation really needed, and Tony hadn’t even managed to get to the elevators before he came in the suit, tangled in the sheets and writhing against Bucky’s shoulder while Steve worked the plug. 

It had been amazing.

“I definitely wanna do again,” Bucky said, reappearing from the kitchen with a tray of snacks.

“I… have some thoughts,” Tony admitted. He wondered absently how quickly he could get custom latex made.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome! including emojis and keyboard smashing :D


End file.
